leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kalista/História
| gender = female | race = Espectro (Antes Humana) | birthplace = Ilha das Sombras | residence = Ilha das Sombras }} Kalista é um espírito eterno da retribuição, com um ódio tão frio que causa queimaduras para com todos os infiéis, enganadores e traidores. Em vida ela foi uma guerreira lendária, mas enquanto tentava evitar tragédias, ela foi traída e apunhalada por aqueles que ela mais confiava. Agora, ela é uma entidade imortal que pode ser invocada para exercer vingança, mas a um alto preço: a alma do contratante estará aprisionada com ela para a toda a eternidade. Prólogo A guerreira ficou em meio à ruína queimada de seu lar. Todos e tudo o que importava já não existia mais, e ela se encheu com uma mágoa incompreensível.. E ódio. Ódio passou a ser tudo o que a motivava. Ela viu novamente o sorriso em seu rosto quando ele deu a ordem. Ele deveria ser seu protetor, mas cuspiu em seu juramento. Sua família não era a única dizimada pelo quebrador de promessas. O desejo de ir atrás dele era forte. Tudo o que ela queria era fincar sua espada no peito dele e assistir a vida escorrer pelos seus olhos.. Mas ela sabia que nunca conseguiria chegar perto o suficiente dele. Ele era protegido dia e noite, e ela era somente uma guerreira. Ela nunca estaria apta a lutar contra seu batalhão sozinha. Uma morte assim não serviria propósito algum. Ela respirou trêmulamente, sabendo que não havia volta. A efígie de um homem, formada com gravetos e barbante, está sobre o armário enegrecido pelo fogo. Seu corpo está envolto em um pedaço de tecido extirpado do manto do traidor. Ela o tirou do alcance de seu marido morto. Ao lado havia um martelo e três pregos enferrujados. Ela coletou tudo e colocou na soleira da porta. A porta já não existia mais, reduzida a farpas no ataque. Além, ilumidados pela luz da lua, estão os campos escuros e vazios. Com esforço, a guerreira prende a efígie de gravetos ao batente superior da porta. “Eu a invoco, Dama da Vingança,” ela disse, com sua voz baixa, tremendo na profundidade de sua ira. “De além do véu, escute meu apelo. Surja. Que a justiça seja feita.” Ela preparou seu martelo e o primeiro dos pregos. “Eu nomeio meu traidor uma vez,” ela disse, proferindo seu nome em voz alta. Quando o fez, ela colocou a ponta do primeiro prego no peito do vulto de galhos. Com uma única batida, ela martelou o prego profundamente, prendendo-o ao batente da porta. A guerreira tremeu. O quarto ficou notávelmente mais frio. Ou seria sua imaginação? “O nomeio duas vezes,” ela disse, e quando o fez, martelou o segundo prego ao lado do primeiro. Seu olhar caiu, e ela cambaleou em choque. Uma figura negra se destacou no campo iluminado pelo luar, a centenas de metros de distância. Estava completamente parada. Respirando rapidamente, a guerreira voltou sua atenção à tarefa inacabada. “O nomeio três vezes,” ela disse, proferindo novamente o nome do assassino de seu marido e filhos, antes de martelar o prego final. Um espírito ancestral de vingança pairou sobre ela, enchendo a entrada, e a guerreira cambaleou para trás, ofegando involuntariamente. A entidade d’outro mundo estava em uma armadura arcaica, sua carne era translúcida e seu brilho em uma não-luz espectral. A Névoa Negra a contornou como uma mortalha viva. Com o ranger de metal tortuoso, a figura espectral tirou a lança enegrecida saliente de seu peitoral — A arma ancestral que acabou com sua vida. Ela a atirou ao chão perante a guerreira. Nenhuma palavra foi dita; não havia necessidade. A guerreira entendeu o que era oferecido a ela — vingança — e sabia do terrível custo: sua alma. O espírito assistia, sua face impassível e seus olhos ardentes com uma ira gelada implacável enquanto a guerreira apanhava a arma traiçoeira. “Eu me juramento à vingança,” disse a guerreira, sua voz trêmule. Ela inverteu a lança, voltando a ponta para dentro, na direção de seu coração. “Eu juro com meu sangue. Eu juro com minha alma.” Ela pausa. Seu marido teria suplicado para que ela não seguisse esse caminho. Ele teria implorado para que ela não condenasse sua alma com essa decisão. Um momento de dúvida a corroeu. O espectro imperecível continuou assistindo. Os olhos da guerreira se espreitaram enquanto ela pensava em seu marido que jazia morto, mutilado por espadas e machados. Ela pensou novamente em seus filhos, esparramados pelo chão, e sua decisão se consolidou como uma pedra de gelo em seu coração. Suas mãos se acirraram ao redor da lança. “Me ajude,” ela implorou, com sua decisão tomada. “Por favor, ajude-me a matá-lo” Ela chocou a lança contra seu peito, introduzindo-a profundamente. Os olhos da guerreira se alargaram e ela caiu de joelhos. Ela tentou falar, mas somente sangue emergiu de seus lábios. A aparição fantasmagórica assistiu à sua morte, sua expressão impassível. Quando a última gota de vida escorreu de seu corpo, a sombra da guerreira escalou aos seus pés. Ela encarou maravilhada suas mãos insubstanciais, e então para seu próprio cadáver jazendo morto em uma piscina crescente de sangue no chão. A expressão da sombra endureceu e uma espada fantasmagórica surgiu em sua mão. Uma ligação etérea, pouco mais que um fiapo de luz, ligou a recém formada sombra ao espírito vingativo que ela invocou. Através do vínculo, a guerreira viu a sombra de maneira diferente, vislumbrando a nobre combatente que ela era em vida: alta e orgulhosa, com sua armadura brilhante. Sua postura era confiante mas sem arrogância; uma líder nata, uma soldada nata. Era uma comandante por quem a guerreira prontamente sangraria por. Por detrás da raiva do espírito, ela sentiu sua empatia — o reconhecimento de sua partilha pela dor da traição. “Sua causa é nossa causa,” disse Kalista, a Lança da Vingança. Sua voz era fria como um túmulo. “Agora, andamos o caminho da vingança como uma.” A guerreira acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Com isso, o espírito vingativo e a sombra da guerreira adentrou na escuridão e se foi.História da Kalista no Fórum de League of Legends center|600px Desenvolvimento Kalista foi planejada por CertainlyT. [thumb|670x670px|Conceito para Kalista (pelo artista da Riot, [http://the-bravo-ray.deviantart.com/ The-Bravo-Ray)]] Pré-lançamento The Black Mist thumb|vdd Sete dos campeões da Liga foram envoltos por uma névoa negra em sua página oficial no site do League of Legends, o que foi associado com a traição deles, tendo a mesma névoa aparecido mais tarde em prévias associadas a Marca do Traidor: *Cassiopeia por sua traição à História da Cassiopeia. *Hecarim por sua traição à seus antigos mestres/aliados. (Hecarim não lutou pelas Shadow Isles antes de morrer). *LeBlanc. *Lissandra por sua traição à FreljordHistória de Freljord. *Twisted Fate por sua traição ao História do Graves. *Xerath por sua traição ao História do Azir. *Zed por sua traição ao e sua ordemHistória do Zed. Marca do Traidor ProfileIcon_Harrowing2014_3.jpg|As três lanças em forma de caveira é um símbolo recorrente das prévias e veio a ser revelado como "a Marca do Traidor" no lançamento do Ícone de Invocador. Harrowing_2014_promo.png|A marca pode ser vista em uma forma esvoaçante na cripta do pôster de Harrowing. Ela pode ser vista mais claramente na versão animada. Referências right|220px Reflexão sobre campeões "Diversidade de campeões nos ajudam a alcançar uma de nossas metas, que cada jogo do League of Legends seja diferente do anterior. Tão importante quanto a diversidade de campeões, é a diversidade de jogadores. Alguns oponentes são aversos a riscos, alguns lutam desde muito cedo e frequentemente. Ajustar-se ao ritmo de cada jogo é crucial para o sucesso. Mas o League é um jogo em equipe. Ler e cooperar com as ações de seus aliados é tão importante quanto a vitória. Kalista é um personagem para jogadores que gostam e querem melhorar em questão a sincronia e trabalho em equipe para alcançar a vitória. Como desenvolvedores, nós estamos constantemente tentando ajudar os jogadores a alcançarem sucesso. Criar cenários que empolguem ou confundam os jogadores é simples, utilizar as fórmulas para o sucesso que é o desafio. Como tal, Kalista preza pelo cooperativismo, o qual ela provavelmente terá mais chances de alcançar em um jogo, com o seu companheiro, oferecendo um pacote de habilidades que possibilitam alcançar esse sucesso. É importante deixar claros os caminhos para os jogadores, fazer o invisível momentaneamente visível. O foco de um campeão está na oportunidade de deixar o jogador melhorar suas habilidades na área específica, para que eles possam utilizar essa força para suportar outros contextos. Vamos pensar na selva para um novo jogador: eles provavelmente não verão o valor de fazer os monstros dela, de negar os monstros da selva inimiga para seu caçador - matando eles, e fazer isso tudo enquanto mantem o controle dos objetivos maiores no mapa. O de Nunu é uma ferramenta incrível para a selva que enfatiza um modo de jogar propício para tal área. Masterizar o Nunu ensina o jogador a como tornar-se um bom caçador da selva, possibilitando que ele tenha mais sucesso com campeões nessa área. Agora, pense nisso utilizando a Kalista como facilitadora para trabalho em equipe. Passiva: Ligação das Almas - se a Kalista e seu aliado atacarem o mesmo inimigo dentro de um segundo entre o ataque de cada um deles, será causado dano mágico bônus no seu alvo. Ligação das Almas foi planejada para uma maior efetividade de trabalho em equipe. Geralmente, na rota inferior, uma luta envolve dois 1v1 que acontecem lado a lado, ao invés de 2v2, que são ganhos com a cooperação entre os aliados. A passiva de enfatiza o foco que essas lutas deviam ter: foco na prioridade. Equally important to helping the player understand the criterion for success is giving them the tools to get there. Tools to cooperate are interesting in that they include more than just formal power. In this vein, Kalista’s kit endeavors to facilitate teamwork by resolving incentives for selfish play and visually communicating intent. Think of the active on Sentinel, it relieves your support (and likely Soul-Bound) of some pressure to keep up vision. That way they’ll more often be available to work together to deal bonus damage and wreak havoc with Fate’s Call. This sort of design allows us to emphasize tighter, more consistent teamwork without making Kalista so communication dependent that you practically need to play in the same room as your Soul-Bound.We’re psyched to see what you make of Kalista. Let us know what you think below!" ― CertainlyT, desenvolvedor líder da Kalista. Categoria:História dos Personagens